


One More Smile

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Can you do angst reader/john “all i wanted to do was see you smile one last time”





	One More Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Can you do angst reader/john “all i wanted to do was see you smile one last time”

Three years ago, when you were 21, you met John Winchester. It didn’t take you long to fall head over heels for the older hunter. However, it took him a bit longer for him to admit his feelings for you.

Now, you were comforting a dying John. You were trapped, and while Dean was on his way, you didn’t have high hopes. While you gently pushed the hair back from his forehead, he wiped a tear from your cheek. “Left…jacket pocket.” He breathed, making you furrow your brow. Your eyes moved to his jacket before you reached in.

Pulling out a ring, you stared at it. “John?” You asked, fresh tears falling.

He let out a weak chuckle. Your eyes shot to his face. “I need to ask you.” He started. “Will you marry me, baby girl?”

Despite the circumstances, you couldn’t help but smile. “You know I will.” You told him. “Why did you wait?” You asked, looking at the ring that was now on your finger.

He gave you a small smile. “I planned to after this hunt…but…all I wanted to do was see you smile one last time.”

You let out a choked sob, not wanting him to die. Not yet. It was too soon. He didn’t deserve to die.

Sitting on the end of your motel bed, you stared blankly at the wall. You made your choice. Grabbing your keys, you got up and stormed out. There was no way that this was the way he was supposed to die. There was no way that your life together was cut short.

* * *

“So, the little hunter wants to make a deal, does she?” A woman’s voice made you turn around.

You nodded. “Bring John Winchester back.” You said, tears falling down your cheeks.

She raised an eyebrow. “John Winchester, you say?”

“10 years, and you get my soul.”

A smile crept across her lips. “For John? Five, and your soul. Take it, or leave it.”

Closing your eyes, you nodded. “Deal.” You breathed. Moments later, her lips were on yours.

* * *

Walking back into your motel room, there sat John. “What did you do, baby girl?”

“Five years is better than a lifetime without you.” You told him simple, a sad smile on your face.

John got up, moving over to you quickly, pulling you into a deep kiss. “Fuck, that was so stupid.” He chuckled lightly. “I would have done the same, which should have told you how crazy it was.”  
  
You held on to him. “I couldn’t live without you.” 


End file.
